Get to Know You
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Lilian and her sister Rosie go to Arendelle High together. For years Rosie want Lilian to go on dates, but she's never interested in this stuff. That is until she "bumbed" into someone. Short oneshot with the King and Queen of Arendelle, High school AU


**A.N. **Inspired from this post: h_t_t_p_:_/_/_c_h_z_l_c_h_z_l_._t_u_m_b_l_r_._c_o_m_/_p_o_s_t_/_8_0_3_6_5_2_8_8_6_0_/_m_o_d_e_r_n_-_a_u_-_t_h_e_-_k_i_n_g_-_a_n_d_-_q_u_e_e_n_-_o_f_-_a_r_e_n_d_e_l_l_e_-_t_h_e_y

enjoy ;)

**Get to Know You**

Lilian and Primrose went together through the halls of Arendelle High. They went to their next class. "Hey.", said Primrose and pointed at something. "What about him?" Lilian followed her gaze and saw a bunch of guys. "Who do you mean?", she asked, even though she didn't really care. Her older sister Primrose's hobby was to check out every boy in the school and "score" them.

Lilian, however, had no interest at all but she knew that she'll keep bothering her if she didn't say anything. "Over there. Auburn hair, mustache." _Oh him..._, she thought and looked at him. He was really good-looking and to be honest she had an eye on him for a very long time, but Primrose mustn't know that. In the end, she'd force her to talk to him or him to date him if she said anything positive about him. "No...", she said and looked straight ahead again. "I don't like the mustache."

"Well, I think he's cute."

"Oh, so why don't you date him?"

"Maybe I will." Then she looked at her shocked. But when she saw her grin — as if she knew that she liked him — she looked away again and pretended as if nothing happened. "You like him, don't you?", asked Primrose and pushed her lightly with her elbow. It wasn't a question but a statement. "No, I don't."

"Do you think I don't know that you always look at him with this longing look."

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", she said as she walked into the classroom and sat at the last row by the window. Primrose followed her and sat down beside her. "Oh, come on, I know you have a crush on him." Lilian didn't want to discuss with Primrose any longer and ignored her for the rest of this lesson.

* * *

But after class, Primrose brought it up again. She wasn't someone who gave up that easily. It runs in the family...While Primrose annoyed her again and wanted her to finally admit that she liked him, Lilian tried to ignore and get rid of her. As she walked around the corner, she suddenly ran against something. She stumbled backwards and would have fallen to the ground if two arms didn't wrapped around her waist and caught her. When she opened her eyes again, she looked into the face of the guy she secretly liked.

Her heart skipped a beat while she looked into his eyes. For a while they just stared at each other, until Lilian became aware in what a position they were. Lilian blushed a deep red and quickly pushed him away from her. "I'm sorry.", he said as he let her go just as quickly. "No, I must apologize. I didn't watch where I was going." An awkward silence hung between them for a whole minute and Lilian had completely forgotten about Primrose's existence. "Uh, I'm Walter.", he said and smiled at her. "I'm Lilian."

"Yes, I know.", he replied, while she tilted her head. "I mean, everyone knows that. I mean...Hi." Lilian giggled. She was quite aware of her popularity — after all, she had incredibly good grades and was a sporting ace — so she wasn't surprised that he knew her name. "Hi.", she replied and smiled back. "Do you want to...I don't know...go out? With me?"

The brunette almost burst out laughing when he asked her that. He was really cute. But then again, she wasn't someone who dated anyone who asked her. "No.", she replied, while he looked rather dejected. "I'm sorry, but I'm don't go out with people I barely know.", she said and walked past him. But still he didn't give up and walked beside her. "And if we get to know each other?"

"Maybe."

"I know what!", said Primrose suddenly and put her arms around her and Walter's shoulders. "You can meet after school. You can bring her home, Walt. I have something to do anyway."

"Oh, and what?", asked Lilian and raised an eyebrow. Actually, they wanted to eat somewhere after school. "You know, this one thing. So?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Okay! See you later!" Then she let go of him and the two sisters went to the next class. "Did you just...?"

"Yes, thanks to me you finally have a date now. But you were pretty mean to him."

"But I don't date random guys."

"And this is the problem."

"I don't see any problem.", she said as she walked into the classroom. Exceptionally, she was very glad that she didn't have class with her annoying older sister.

* * *

After school, Lilian and Walter met, just as Primrose had set. And while he brought her home, they talked a lot with each other. Somehow it was really easy to talk to him. He was very likeable. "So you have no siblings?", she repeated. "No, I'm an only child."

"Wow, I can't imagine how it would be without a sister...Must be pretty boring and lonely."

"It is. You and your sister seem to be pretty close, right?" Lilian smiled. "Yes, it's quite normal for twins."

"Wait.", said Walter suddenly and looked at her surprised. "You're twins?"

"Yes. Rosie's a few seconds older than me, but she always treats me like I'm a few years younger than her." When Walter kept looking at her like this, Lilian laughed. She loved these reactions when she told someone that they were twins. "You don't look like twins."

"We don't look like that for years.", she giggled. "As children, we loved to drive our teachers crazy but as we got older we started to develop our own interests and we changed. Even though we're not together as often as back then, we're still inseparable."

"Wow. I always thought you were a few years younger. Eh, not that you look _so _young, I mean you do look young, I mean you look beautiful...wait, what?" That was the moment where Lilian could no longer hold back her laughter. She raised a hand and covered her mouth with it. This was a habit of hers.

"Thank you. You don't look bad either.", she said, when she was finally done with laughing. Luckily, he didn't look as if she'd hurt him when she laughed. He even looked pretty happy that he made her laugh. When they arrived at her home, Lilian went up the stairs and turned one last time to him. "Yes."

"...Yes?"

"I go out with you." Then his eyes widened. "Really?" She nodded and Walter looked like he'd dance with glee any moment. "Good! Uh, Saturday?"

"Saturday sounds good."

"Good. How about if I pick you up here? At twelve?"

"At twelve is okay."

"Okay." She waved at him one last time and then went into her house. When she closed the door behind her, she heard a loud "_Yes_!" from outside and laughed.

**A.N.** This is it. Though I'm not sure if I should continue with this. Please review


End file.
